A different knight
by RozeMoon
Summary: The tale of a heartbreaking tragedy creating a beloved hero told from a new light, in a new way.


A/N: As you know in the DCverse timelines are specific to each color and/or age of the comic. So, you can have 10-15 different versions of the SAME story, just depends on if it's Blue, Red, Golden Age, AU, TV, Movies, etc. It's like they can't just leave well enough alone, they need to go back and play with the time lines and totally butt fuck everything. Thank you Deadpool for epic work on fixing some of the timelines, Love you man! That being said it is important to know that while some of these stories are cool they basically blew the shit out of continuity. We all know that the reason Avengers has been so popular is because you have ONE guy playing it forever, not a different person for different works. And don't EVEN get me started on the new TV show on the CW…

So it is for that reason I write this. It is not so much a fan fiction as it is a total and complete reinvention of the ENTIRE DC universe, and all its people. Which I believe DESPERATELY needs, not because there was anything wrong with the original but because all the remakes are SSSOOOO awful and I hope to show how one streamlined story can be good. As DC is also tied into Marvel I will at some point also have to deal with that but for now we're staring here. So please don't ask me how your fave villains/heroes will play in or what I plan to do with what what villains. Just know that it will be addressed as this story goes on. I hope to one day publish these books as novels rather than graphic novels, but we shall see.

It took many, may, MANY painful hours, but I've finally decided her name will be BatWoman. She is a CEO of a fortune 500 company. She will be strong independent and her sexuality will NOT be the driving force of this story as so often happens. That being said on with the show!

* * *

Background 

Situated about 120 miles south of New York City in Great Bay, New Jersey. The islands which is now Gotham City was largely a farming area, belonging to several wealthy families. Among those families were the Wayne, the Kanes, the Dumas, the Crownes and the Elliots. They pooled their resources and turned what was a few scattered plantations, communities, docks and villages to turn the islands into a real city in 1635. One of the first large groups welcomed to the city was a band of Romani in 1642, from there other pagan people found their way to the city. It was a unique haven in a world ravaged by religious oppression of the colonial era.

This led to one legend of the city's origins telling of how the heads of the founding families were part of a secret organization that worshiped Olitiau, a powerful demon that had bat like features. However, there is no official records to confirm those claims. What can be confirmed is that the city originally had 842 official residence though it quickly grew. By 1790 in the first census, over 24,000 residents.

In the early 18th century a Norwegian mercenary, Captain Jon Logerquist, took up residence on the far eastern island and helped the British take it over later during the Revolutionary War. That was a short-lived victory by the red coats as they assaulted Port Adams, led by Sir Nigel Cobblepot. Having held off the British Invasion for several days, the red coats finally surrendered and were admitted into the city to tend their wounded under armed guards. It was then that Nigel met a lovely nurse and after two months of recovery married her, forfeiting his ancestral lands in England to stay with the woman who stole his heart.

It would be Theodor Cobblepot, Nigel's son that would help Alan Wayne and Edward Elliot build the bridges that would connect the islands to the mainland. These bridges connected Hamill Island to the northern mainland of Mystic, Arkham Island to northern Somerset and Ross Island to Leeds Point. These became known as The Gates of Gotham. Over the years more bridges were built connecting the islands to each other and the mainland, comprising of 27 bridges and one dam.

As for the founding families the Wayne family went on to lead the social and industrial growth of the city. Always staying in the forefront and guiding the city through year after year of economic success. The Dumas family prospered for over 300 years before a young Dumas male fell in love with a Wayne female. She rejected his advances, and, in his rage, he started a feud with the Waynes. It ended poorly for Dumas family, who lost their lands and fortune. The Waynes subsequently erased the Dumas family from all but the most obscure history books. Going so far as to rename buildings, streets, and much more to further cement the end of the Dumas influence in the city and serving as a harsh reminder what happens when you cross a Wayne.

The Kane family held similar ranks to that of the Waynes and in more recent times the families have actually cemented a family alliance. The Crownes regrettably died out in the late 1800s due to heavy gambling, heavy drinking, and womanizing, the last of member of the family, David Crowne, was killed in a duel in 1893 on the docks of what is now known as Chinatown. He was accused of failure to pay for a young lady's services, he had been drinking heavily and when he attempted to pull his gun to shoot her "bodyguard", he shot himself in the femoral artery before being shot twice in the chest. The Elliots maintained their delicate balance of amenity and success throughout the years, keeping their status as one of Gotham's elites without being easily identifiable on sight. The current heir of the Elliot linage looks to change that going into the next era.

Today Gotham is still comprised of the 4 larger islands and 7 smaller ones. All of which are connected by bridges, a complete list of these bridges can be purchased at any visitor booth around the city. The islands of the city are littered with almost 40 preschools, 8 primary schools, 9 high schools, a university and one privet academy. Housing a population of just under 280,000 people. The Islands themselves are by name Coral Isle, Hamill Island, Coventry Island, Ross Island, Arkham Island, Slaughter Swamp Isles, Blackegate Isles, Blüdhaven and Numar Isle. The largest of the 27 some bridges is the Gotham City Bridge connecting Ross Island and Coventry Island.


End file.
